Digit
Digit "Didge" LeBoid is one of the 4 main characters in Cyberchase. His favorite color is blue but changed to purple in Plantasaurus. Appearance The majority of Digit takes on a purple color scheme. He has a dark lavender body, legs, and wings, which play as "hands." Digit has a white colored chest hatch, and lavender colored head, and tail with three triangular-shaped blades on his tail that are used as a propeller. He wears a red bow tie, a red baseball cap turned backwards with a small orb supported on a string. His high top sneakers are yellow with traces of red at the tops, heels, and bottoms. Digit has a long beak with two big black eyes. If someone has a problem, he can fix it by saying, "Never fear, the Didge is here." He also says "bada-bing bada-boom!" whenever he just comes in from a portal or simply just his catchphrase. Background Digit and the kids protect Cyberspace and Motherboard from Hacker and other antagonists. Digit was created by Hacker and worked for him, alongside Buzz and Delete. He escaped after learning of Hacker's evil doings. He became one of Motherboard's helpers alongside Dr. Marbles and joined the Cybersquad. Similar to Alpha assisting Zordon in Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Digit assists Motherboard in the show. 2001-2011 Website Description "He's a bird, he's a plane....No, he's a klutz-but a lovable klutz who's a first class pal to the kids. He used to work for Hacker, but flew the coop when Hacker betrayed Motherboard." 2012-present Description (Under 'Good Guys') Digit, a cyboid, was created by Hacker, but he left him to work for Motherboard. He can fly with his propeller tail, but he is afraid of heights and often crashes and dents his beak. A great friend and helper, Digit loves to work with the kids to stop Hacker. Signature Line: "Yoikes!" Skills Digit can fly by spinning his tail in a helicopter-like fashion, despite his fear of heights. As such, he prefers to walk. He's a great cook and author of The Cyber Chef and Cookin' with The Didge. He carries many objects in his chest, including another bird-like Cyborg named Widget (also voiced by Gilbert Gottfried). Digit used to try building virtual nests and didn't have such accurate practice. He can turn his beak into just about anything, but bends it on occasion. He's seen in all episodes except the original pilot, "The Poddleville Case," but was mentioned once in that episode. He also can disguise his voice very well, changing his voice to characters such as Ivanka Ghost and Warren's mother. He also has a synchomiter, which controls his behavior. It wears off sometime, making him act VERY wonky and drunk-like. He needs it reacitvated to behave like himself. Counterpart He has a counterpart called Widget. He has green eyes, a white beak, a black body without the chest compartment, and a tail without the prop, blue shoes, and a yellow hat. Relationships Trivia In the Brazilian dub, Digit was known as 'Digito'. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" (mentioned) *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"A Recipe For Chaos" *"A Seedy Business" *"Parks and Recreation" *"Bottled Up" *"Watts on Halloween Trouble" *"Creech's Creature Quandary" *"A Murky Mystery In Mermaidos" *"Plantasaurus!" *"A Reboot Eve to Remember" *"Housewarming Party" *"Invasion of the Funky Flower" *"A Renewable Hope" *"The Migration Situation" *"Back to Canalia's Future" *"Giving Thanks Day" *"Space Waste Odyssey" *"A Garden Grows in Botlyn" *"Missing Bats in Sensible Flats" *"Water Woes" *"Soil Turmoil" *"Hacker Hugs a Tree" *"Pursuit of the Prism of Power" *"Composting in the Clutch" *"A Camping Conundrum" *"Journey of a Thousand Food Miles" *"The Cyberchase Movie 2" Gallery References Meet Digit http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/parentsteachers/outreach/style_guide/pdf/Cyb_Style_Whos_Who.pdf#page6 Who's Who- Digit Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Animals